Astroika (Faction)
History Initially named Kaiserreich, Astroika began as a private faction under the helm of Bolsheviks, a mere remnant of the deceased Aeternum Empire. Not many notable events happened for much of the faction's existence prior to the "Sacking of Quale", which occurred on September 5th, 2017. Bolsheviks had destroyed the Respublican capital over the span of two days, coating much of Quale in water and dismantling many of the buildings. This was done as an act of revenge for the sacking of the city of Astroika, some months prior. (to be filled in) Tsardom of the Isles Structure of the Astroikan Government Astroika is a Tsarist Autocracy. Theoretically, this means that all if of the power and wealth is controlled by the Tsar (leader). However, in order to maintain order and freedom, power is delegated to a Council, comprised of members who are either selected or appointed. The historical definition of a Tsarist Autocracy is also altered to better fit with the game. The Tsar The Tsar is considered to be the most powerful position within Astroika, and is the ultimate leader of the faciton. Transfer of power only occurs if the Tsar is expected to be absent for a period of time, or if the Tsar has decided to pass on leadership onto a trusted member within the Council permanently. The Prime Minister The Prime Minister is considered to be the second leader of the faction, and is the second most powerful position within Astroika. The Prime Minister is decided by a nation-wide vote, with elections taking place every other week. In order for somebody to be considered a validate candidate for the position, they have to be ... * Apart of the faction for at least two weeks. * Relatively active. * Apart of the Council for at least one week. * A leader or member of a political party. * Interested in the position. However, if Astroika has fewer than six faction members, then the position of Prime Minister is temporarily abolished until Astroika has seven or more members. The Council The Council is comprised of members who have been within the faction for a set period of time, and have shown their skills and abilities. In order for a citizen of Astroika to ascend to the position of Council Member, they must be appointed by the Council itself. Council members are expected to help maintain stability and ensure prosperity. They are tasked with recruiting new members, governing cities, and establishing order. Council members can have their membership be revoked if... * They become abusive with their powers. * They betray the faction. * They become inactive. * They resign. Political Parties Political parties act as a way for regular members to voice their opinion as to how the faction should function. The more members a party has, the more power they wield within the government. It is expected that members of Astroika join a party whose agenda aligns with theirs. The Rusviet Party' | 1 member | Founded by : Bolsheviks ''The Agrarian Unity Party | 2 members | Founded by : walle01 Structure of the New Asterreich Government TO BE FILLED IN Cities and Provinces Cities and provinces are governed by Council members, who are expected to maintain their designated city and/or province. '''Cities Lethegarde' ''| Under Construction | Owned by : Bolsheviks & Ara_72 Under the helm of Bolsheviks and Ara_72, Lethegarde is a settlement residing within the north-eastern region of the world. '''Provinces ~Unfinished~ Category:Factions